Do It Again
Do It Again is a song by Pia Mia and features Chris Brown and Tyga. The song was released as a single on May 4, 2015. The song is a remake of J Boog's song "Let's Do It Again". Pia said about it in an interview with Artist Direct: "I was back home for a while, I and went to a J-Boog concert. He performed a song called "Let's Do It Again". I fell in love with the song. When I came back to LA, I was working with Nic Nac and I thought how much I would like to re-do a popular reggae song and make it more rhythmic pop and my style." Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNw8A5pwbVI Lyrics 1: Tyga Yeah, bye baby, they ain't fly baby Looking at the whip frame, that's a nice 'Cedes Used to throw it to me, like Tom Brady With the long blonde hair, that's Marcia Brady I'm all about your Lately Chelsea high Handler, handle her Got your legs racing hard on vacation Ahh! No exaggeration, said you amazing Moving too fast, can't pace it 2: Pia Mia & (Tyga) Hey boy, when I first met you Thought it was special, I told you that Hey boy, up at Two Lover’s Point When I kissed you I meant it I wanna go back (I don't wanna go) I wanna go back (But if you wanna go) Can we go back? (I'll make it happen though) Boy can we go back? (Let's do it soon boo) Pia Mia It was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it in a one night stand Boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it in a one night stand Boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya Let's do it again 3: Chris Brown Hey baby, are you sure that you want it All caught up in the moment, let me know now Oh baby, it got a little crazy on the first night So I'mma have to do you better than the first time I'm loving how you scratching and you gritting your teeth I'm loving how that booty shake when it's on me You gotta nigga blowing up your caller ID Guess it was all a set up, you got me Chorus It was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it in a one night stand Boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it in a one night stand Boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya Let's do it again Pia Mia I wanna go back, one more time Wanna go back, let's do it again Can we go back? Can you take me baby? Boy can we go back? I wanna go back, one more time Wanna go back, let's do it again Can we go back? Can you take me baby? Boy can we go back? Chorus It was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it in a one night stand Boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it in a one night stand Boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya Let's do it again Let's do it again Let's do it again Let's do it again Let's do it again Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs Category:Fortune Songs